Typical wireless switches that are battery powered have to optimize between battery-life, functionality, flexibility and security. Existing garage door openers, wireless remotes are either paired at the factory with knowledge and shared secrets of the device they are controlling losing flexibility or are generic, thereby compromising security. For example, one remote control wireless switch from the same manufacturer can affect all controlled devices from that manufacturer.
The battery life limits these devices from being turned on all the time. It is desirable to extend the battery life by only waking up (activating) the device (wireless switch) sending control messages and not having to wait for a response before going to sleep to conserve battery power.
Wireless switches that control scenes typically go through extensive pre-configuration and switch customization. The switches store configuration information that is button dependent. These switches also require two-way communication to keep the devices under control synchronized.
It is desirable to have methods, systems and apparatuses for a wireless switch, and control of devices (such as, lighting fixtures) by the wireless switch. It is also desirable to upgrade the firmware on these devices to fix bugs in deployed switches and leverage improved security capabilities as standards and techniques improve.